What I deserve
by Blaireasaur
Summary: Lucy's gone missing and Levy and Gajeel go after her. But what they find will destory the guild in a way they never thought possiable. When Natsu finds out will he be able to handle the the pain, or will he crumble with guilt?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm forever entwined with a longing to be with you. I'm always enduring this sharp pain knowing that despite my desperate hunger to feel you once more wrap your arms around me and interlace your limbs with mine will never be satisfied, knowing that you never were and never will be mine. _

_To lose the one you love is like walking up a staircase in the dark and believing there is one more stair then there actually is. As your foot falls through the air a revolting feeling invades your body and you can't help but feel as if you're going to tumble after the lone foot. There will be no end to the falling the pit of your stomach will drop right out of you and you'll lose it in the abyss. _

_After losing you it was so much more intense. It feels as if I've had every internal organ removed with rusty scalpels, only to have them crushed in your bare hands in front of me. This constant, mind numbing pain will never leave me; it always waits for the most inappropriate moments to strike. Paralyzing me and squeezing the oxygen from my unmoveable frame. _

_But despite the heart crushing pain, I still feel my body light up at your presence, and the feelings I still have shame me into silence. Because of you I have seen the wreckage my life truly is. You have caused me to look at myself and recognise what a complete and utter failure I am. The truth of this though, will never be revealed. It will forever remain my secret as I struggle to let you go. _

_The very thought of you fills me with such intense passion and wild longing that my sluggish form erupts once more with life, the kind which I could only receive in your presence. As the tingling warmth envelops my being a burning humiliation fills me and demolishes all traces of joyous life within me. Only to replace it with bitter shame, shame for still feeling that way about you and fro thinking that I could ever had the right to love someone as amazingly loyal, strong and loving as you are. _

_None of this is your fault. The blame is completely my own. I am guilty of taking your time away from you just to feel whole and loved. I used you for my own selfish reasons, and I've never deserved you. The whole time I've been with you, I've stolen from the people who deserve you most. You were the comfort I was never supposed to have and you've been taking back to the person who has always be worthy of you. _

_Because of you, I was able to shed my false shell and open myself to you, and you ran. No one could blame you, if their eyes had seen the shattered mess like you had. You stumbled upon how dismembered and damaged I truly am. You revealed the scars that will never heal. You are not to blame. You never were the fault is entirely mine. It's true that you were the cause of my last will of hope to burst into spontaneous flames. But the fault is mine for believing I had a right to open myself to you when I don't deserve the comfort of another person. You caused me to open my eyes to see myself for what I really am. For that I must thank you. I am nothing beyond weak, pathetic and out of touch with myself. _

Levy placed Lucy's newest short story back onto the desk where she had found it. She had been aware that the celestial mage had such a dark approach to her writing, but something about this one didn't had the usual strings of hope for the character and obvious fantasy as the other stories hold. Levy had known them moment she had seen the paper that the words held truth that Lucy would never have the courage to voice without ink and paper because of the unmistakeable tear drops and smudges across the fine page.

Her heart broke when as the letters had danced in front of her, and she came to realise how much more Lucy had been hiding from her. "It's not your fault squirt" Gajeel's rough voice broke the blue haired woman from the depressing line of thought. Slowly he moved out of Lucy's tiny kitchen to stand beside her and read the tear stained paper. Levy sighed and moved her eyes to Lucy's immaculate floor. "I know," she eventually said, "but maybe if I had known exactly what was going on in her head, she would be back by now." Guilt had crept into Levy's voice as she thought of what could of gone wrong to keep Lucy from coming home from the mission she had taken by herself, that she promised would take no longer than three weeks. That was just over a month ago. The master had finally agreed to let her go after the blonde as long as she took Gajeel with her.

Levy regretted allowing the neglect Lucy was receiving continue for so long, but Lucy had insisted that she was fine with it, and it was only temporary. Her mind travelled back to the story. The one she's guess she or anyone else was never meant to read. Lucy was obviously not dealing well with Natsu and the others new arrangement where it was as if she had never existed. "Is bunny girls writing always this moody?" Gajeel looked up from the paper to meet Levy's gaze.

"Only when something is bothering her." She automatically replied, her voice miserable. Levy felt everything Lucy had described in the writing and she didn't like the emotions rolling through her like that. Tears began to build up at the corner of her eyes at the regret she felt for not making Lucy open up to her and allowing the emotions to stew in her. She felt so much regret at allowing Lucy to go alone. She should have insisted on accompanying her. As if he knew what was running through her head Gajeel spoke, "It's alright shorty, bunny girls probably just taking some time to relax after her mission. We'll probably find her lying on the beach prissy because we interrupted her tanning session." Levy couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Lucy throwing a book at Gajeel's head and yelling about her privacy. "You're probably right. I just wish Natsu or one of her team had noticed she's been gone for so long. I understand them missed Lisanna, but it's been a full month." His rough hand connected with the crown of her head as her gently ruffled her hair. "Come on, I've gotten all I need from here." He said heading for the door. Levy checked the place over once before leaving the cosy apartment. "Lucy, please be safe." She quietly whispered to thin air as she locked the door.

Please review and be honest. I've been feeling unsure about my writing skill lately and I need honest feedback to help me improve. :D thanks for reading. It won't be the typical Natsu ignores Lucy fic. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sighed as his eyes continued to glance from Lisanna to the open doors of the guild. It'd been three months since she left and he constantly found his stomach rolling with worry. One month ago he finally gathered enough courage to ask Mira where Lucy was but the former demon could only tell him that master had sent Lucy on a mission with Gajeel and Levy. He knew straight away that was a lie. Levy and Gajeel had left one month after the stellar mage without as much as a good bye.

"Natsu are you thinking about Lucy again?" Lisanna's gentle voice stirred him. Two years he had been waiting to hear that voice again, he loved the way her blue eyes sparkled like the clearest of lakes. A small smile forced his lips upward. "Yeah it's just, it's been three months and it's not like her to take a mission this long without telling us." His voice a low whisper, ever since he had asked the master to go after them and he had been refused Natsu had been watched like a hawk. A comforting smile appeared on her face. "I'm sure she's fine Natsu. Probably just wanted time to think."

"So you don't think she went on a mission with them either?" Natsu leaned forward to watch the girl he loves like a sister think over what he has suggested. They knew that if Makarov had lied he was trying to protect Lucy and the others, but protect them from what? "No, Mira told me that Lucy had taken a solo mission a month before the others left." But Natsu already knew this; he had asked everyone he could about Lucy's whereabouts. It was a new routine for him every time he returned from a mission.

Lucy had been taking a lot of solo missions since they came back from Edolas. He figured that it was because she wanted him to be able to catch up with Lisanna and Natsu didn't complain at the silent arrangement Lucy had taken upon herself to organise between her and the rest of the guild. She kept her distance from everyone but Wendy and Levy, Natsu felt a string of guilt wrap around his heart as he recalled to monotone Lucy had been speaking during the weeks of her isolation. He never meant to ignore her but he had missed Lisanna so much and he was grateful for the distance Lucy had placed between them in order for him to catch up with her.

He had stopped barging into her apartment in silent thanks so she could have the privacy that she always was so violent to demand from him and the rest of the team. The whole time during his conversations with Lisanna he noticed that Lucy was the most common topic they would speak about. She was after all the person he loved most in the guild. It bothered him that it had taken Erza and Gray nearly two months to notice Lucy's absence where it took him two days. It was then he realised just how much distance she had placed between them and he was worried about how it was affecting her.

"We go after her if you're really troubled by her absence Natsu." A smirk came across her face as her eyes held a glint full of mischief. But as appealing as it sounded Natsu shook his head. "We can't, master forbade me from going after her. We don't even know where Lucy was heading." He felt a heart clenching guilt at his words. He should know where she is, he should have gone with her he never should of let herself isolation get this bad. "You don't, but who said I don't? Mira's just as worried as you are. As for master let's take a quick mission then spend the left over time searching." Natsu felt his spirits lifting. There would be no reason master could say no to them heading out on a mission together with the rest of the team. After all searching for Lucy would be easier with more people to cover more ground.

"Happy!" Natsu called the blue exceed over from Carla's table. Happy's wings practically dragged as he floated over to the pink haired man, Happy had been depressed when he noticed that Lucy had gone. "Yes Natsu?" He asked not really caring what he had been called for.

"Go get Erza and the ice freak, tell them we're going on a mission." Natsu said giddy like a child, tossing in a wink to hint that there was more to it than he was telling him. Happy's face lit up at the Natsu's action. "Aye!" He called as he flew to the other side of the room where Erza and Gray were currently wallowing in their guilt. Natsu and Lisanna got up from the table and headed towards the mission board. "So, where are we heading?" Natsu asked the white haired mage the first real smile gracing his face in two months. Lisanna ripped a mission from the board and held it up. "Here, Succotrina."

* * *

><p>"Gajeel, it's been three months and there's still no sign of her. We're just going around in circles." Levy said to the iron dragon slayer. Fear creeping into her voice. Three months and not even a hint to where Lucy could possibly be. Gajeel looked up from the map he was currently scanning. "I know, something about this isn't adding up." This was to strange. The clients who put out the mission claimed that Lucy had never arrived. And yet the train conductor swore that he had seen a blonde busty woman get off at Succotrina. A small town in the middle of nowhere next to no one visits. "The request was to escort a man to Clover town. But when we got there the only people there were those two girls. No sign of a man in the house."<p>

Levy was right, the house didn't have the slightest male touch yet the mission was to escort a male. Something about this didn't add up. The house oddly enough stank of disincentive and soap; it was almost as if they were desperately trying to hide something. But the girls had seemed so vulnerable, what could they possibly have to hide? There's something about this that seemed familiar like he's heard of this tale before… "Oh god." Gajeel said, he had just thought Lucy had, had enough of the guilds shit but it this was what he thought… "Levy we have to head back to the village."

* * *

><p>So cold. She was so cold. Never had she felt so cold, so numb but she still felt all the pain. From her broken leg to the cut above her eye brow. "Lucy." The voice cooed calling to her from across the stone room. Fear would creep into her, if it hadn't already taken permanent residence within her heart. "It's our third month anniversary, you know what that means." A yellow smile catches Lucy's dull eyes. A clammy rough hand ran down through her grubby hair. A muffled scream escape Lucy's covered lips. "Soon you'll be good enough to eat." Tears began to escape Lucy as the filthy body covered her own.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reviewing, sorry my grammar and spelling is so bad. I work nights at the moment so I'm pretty tired all the time. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. You guys are amazing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Pain coursed through Lucy's body as she felt the blood gradually being drained from her arm once again. "We thank you greatly for this noble sacrifice you're making for us." One of the two said to Lucy who was floating on the brink of unconsciousness. If she had the energy and the use of her mouth, Lucy would have spat at the two and curse them as she had in the beginning of her prolonged stay in the filthy stone room.

Lucy felt completely empty as the blood loss and lack of food began to hit her full force, and she dry retched behind the filthy cloth that constantly clogged her mouth except when _he_ was there. When he approached her the soiled rag was always ripped away. He enjoyed listening to her scream while he touched her.

"I want some now." One of the girls said, Lucy couldn't tell which as always it was too dark to tell in her dungeon. "You know we can't, we can only consume on the day of the eclipse." The other sodded disappointment clear in her voice. When Lucy had first meet the girls when she had arrived for the escort request they had seemed so fragile, so innocent and vulnerable. It had taken two hours locked in this stone room for Lucy to realise that the girls had the strength of Elfman and could inflict damage that she had thought was purely unique to Natsu. "I know sister, but this one looks particularly tasty." Lucy would have shivered if this kind of talk wasn't a common occurrence from the two.

Without warning the needle and tube draining her was viciously ripped out of her vein. A muffled moan escaped her as a small clump of skin ripped out of her arm. "Careful Naomi, we must be cautious to how much damage we cause the tribute. After all Master really likes this one." Lucy felt her decaying muscles tense at the mention of the girls 'Master', the man who promised her that her death would not be pleasant.

"Indeed I do Misha, there's something fascinating about this one." Lucy felt herself completely stiffen and begin to sweat. She was suddenly very aware of her lack of clothing and how the rough wood of the chair felt against her exposed skin. Lucy heard his footsteps as he moved closer to her and she hoped that today he would only talk, he wouldn't send the two girls away. "This tribute is a strong one; it's been decades since I've had to curse a set of stellar keys. Your spirits must truly love you to be able to force they get open to come to your rescue."

Panic began to fill Lucy, this was the first she'd heard about a curse. What was it? She could only hope that Loki and the others were safe in the spirit world. "Oh don't look like that Lulu," She hated it when he called her that, it suggest a friendly relationship they did not have. His grubby hand ran down Lucy's face, nails roughly scrapping along her skin. "They're just locked in the spirit realm sealed from you my dear. No one can come for you now." A small sigh of relief escaped her. Little did the man know Lucy had given up the idea of rescue weeks into her imprisonment. His lips pulled back over his rotting yellow teeth at the relief she had shown.

Before Lucy could fully react the soiled rag was ripped from her mouth and Lucy found herself coughing in an attempt to bring some moisture to her dry mouth. "When was she last feed?" he asked the girls, eyes running over her exposed torso, hands following his gaze and gliding over her protruding ribs. "Last week sire." One of them answered, no emotion portrayed in her voice. "Fetch her food, and give her water." He told them, eyes not leaving Lucy's naked body. Fear invaded Lucy as the two girls began to slowly back out of the room. "Yes sire."

"Now lulu," a sadistic smirk spread across his face "Say thank you to your master." His hand dipped lower on Lucy's abused form. She winced as he pushed down on the bruises that decorated her skin, eventually he reached he thighs. "Fuck you." She managed to croak out praying that this would provoke him enough she would be knocked out. She didn't want another round with the disgusting man. A hard slap landed on Lucy's cheek and the stinging pain only made her more alert. "It's good you plan to Lucy." He said as her broken legs were lifted and he settled himself between them. "After all my love, we only have a few days left together before the harvest. Then you'll see why we went to all this trouble for you my dear." Before Lucy could react he plunged into her and a scream was ripped from her throat.

"Fuck!" Gajeel yelled to the thin air. It had taken half a day for the two reach the village and in the two months since they had left the place assuming it was a dead end, it was gone. Nothing remained of the tiny colony that seemed so untouched by modern society. The only thing that connected it with civilisation was the railway station one mile from the actual town. Now the ground was over grown with weeds and grass. It was as if there never was a town. "Maybe we took a wrong turn? Lets head back and see if we can retrace our steps." Levy said, trying to be helpful and claim Gajeel down.

"I don't think we did," Panther Lilly said from the script mages arms "We followed all the land marks." The two were confused. It was true they followed the exact path they had travelled on their way into the wilderness surround the village, but what other explanation could there possibly be? No ruins could be covered in plants in the short time they had been gone. "We didn't take a wrong turn." Gajeel finally spoke directly to the two. His red eyes practically glowing with fury. "This is the place where the village was." His eyes turned back to the site scanning it for any clues he could, praying that this wasn't what he thought it would be.

"There's nothing left Gajeel, how could this possibly be the same place?" Levy asked the iron man, rage filling her. Why were they arguing over a village that may or may not have previously been here? "Because," He said both Lilly and Levy staring intensely at him "The villagers weren't people." Gajeel turned back to Levy worry clear in his expression. He would never admit it but he cared for the blonde mage. She had accepted him in the guild without question. Almost like the fascinating little blue hair once pouting before him.

"Oh really," Levy rolled her eyes clearly not believing him. "What were they then?" she stared at him clearly not amused. Lilly hoped from her arms on the ground and stared at his dark haired friend, his face only showing indifference. "What do you know of Umbraphiles?" Gajeel asked, face dead serious. Levy couldn't help but laugh at the man "Eclipse chasers? You're worried about eclipse chasers? Seriously?" another bubble of giggles escaped from her throat. Panther Lilly simply looked amazed Gajeel could get worked up over something this stupid. "No. I'm worried about the Umbraphiles who chase solar eclipses to sacrifice things during them for immortality!" Gajeel growled out. Face a mixture of fear and anger. Levy's laughter stopped. "Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"When I was with Metalicana, he told me about this race of people who believed that human sacrifice during a solar eclipse would grant them immortality. They thought that stellar mages were born with immortality in their blood they just chose not to use it. Something about their connection to the spirit world. He called them the Umbraphiles." Levy stood wide eyed before him as he told her about the people he thought had stolen Lucy. "They lure spirit mages in with the prospect of gaining a new key about three of four months before an eclipse is due to occur, when they have the mage they wait till someone comes looking for them so their able to throw them off the path. Once their asses are covered the town just disappears, nothing is left. No one knows for sure how long the Umbraphiles have been around but Metalicana said that to stay immortal they must make at least one sacrifice per year and that before a sacrifice their weak. Starved almost."

Levy felt tears build up in her eyes. There had been celebrates in preparation for months about the solar eclipse that was going to occur in two days. Gajeel pulled her in and warmed his strong arms around her. "We'll find them bookworm, they have to be near here somewhere I can smell the faint scent of those two girls. They didn't plan of there being two dragon slayers." Levy looked up at the man in confusion. He was the only dragon slayer there wasn't he? "He's right Levy." Her head whipped around to meet Natsu's onyx eyes. "No one is sacrificing Luce. Not while I'm here." As Levy watch Natsu begin to head towards the site of the lost village she could help but think that she had never seen Natsu this livid and right now he was damn frightening.

She now knew what Lucy meant when she said Natsu was a different person when he was serious. A small warm paw broke Levy out of her thoughts. Looking down she saw Panther Lilly giving her silent encouragement. "Let's go, we have to save the blonde one." He said. Levy smiled slightly at his small attempt of comforting words. "Yeah." She said, moving away from Gajeel's warm embrace. "Hold on Lu-Chan, we're coming." She wiped her eyes and moved forward to where Lucy's team plus Lisanna was. Had she not been listening careful she surely would of missed Natsu whispering "Hold on Luce, I'm coming for you."

I was in a bad mood and took it out on poor old Lucy. Sorry it took me awhile, like I said I work at nights so I was pretty tired. If I'm lucky though my boss will fire me:D. Yay unemployment!

J Luc Pitard, Lucy didn't think anyone would break into her apartment in her supposed be short absence since Natsu and the others weren't really talking to her. As for Natsu he noticed after two days while Erza and Gray took a month, sorry I should have made that clearer. Um this is just in my mind you might see it differently which is cool but I think Romeo was the main reason he went after Macao and he never did asked master to go. At first he thought Lucy was really on a secret mission with Levy but then he thought about it, I think he would of felt guilty about not speaking to her and thought maybe she wanted alone time at first and that's why master was lying about what she was doing and that's why it took Lisanna to kick him into action? That just how I think he'd react. What do you think? I might change it if you all think it's too out of character for him. Like I said Erza and Gray only noticed one month ago so it's like she just left for them :D I hope that helps clear up any confusion. Tell if it doesn't and I'll re-work the chapter of something.

NtinAki7, I promise they will most definably find her alive; it's the after math I really want to write about. Lol

ShiningStellar, how's it coming so far as a non-typical Natsu ignores Lucy fic?

Princess Happy, I just wanted to day I love how you Gajeel laugh at the end of your reviews.

I hope my grammar and stuff is getting better, if stuff doesn't make sense to you do feel free to ask :D. Thanks so much guys, you're all amazing. And isn't Natsu jus the little super hero?


	4. Chapter 4

Both dragon slayers were beginning to feel the frustration settle in as the faint scent of the two girls didn't lead give them any clues to where they may have gone. "You iron bastard!" Natsu yelled across the abandoned clearing to Gajeel who was facing the exact same problem as him "You gave me the wrong scent description, the smell of cleaning supplies and antiseptic is everywhere around this site! It doesn't lead off!" Gajeel felt a vein pulse on his forehead, the pink haired boy had been yelling and cursing for two hours and it was really pissing the other man off. "I didn't give you the wrong description, it's just fucking EVERYWHERE! It's like they never left the area at all!" Gajeel began to curse like a sailor and throw rocks around like a three year old denied candy.

From the edge of the clearing Levy stood with Lisanna, Erza and Gray to avoid to messing with the already fading scent. Levy sighed at Gajeel's and Natsu's temper tantrum and prayed that Happy and Lilly would come back from their aerial search with good news. She turned to the red haired girl beside her. Erza's usually primp and spotless face was pale. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them indicating she had been sleeping well for quite some time. Gray's complexion didn't look much better than the scarlet haired girl's.

"We're glad you're here." Levy said, surprised by her own statement, she have expected herself to yell at them all, not be grateful to their sudden appearance. Both looked up at her, looking as shocked as she was. "Why?" Erza questioned, "We're three months late. We should have been on the mission with her in the first place." Erza felt tears spring to her eyes as the words quietly left her mouth. Levy looked at her with pity; she could see the guilt slowly ripping her apart. "Because we weren't there," Gray said finally looking up from the weed ridden ground. "Because we weren't there with her, this happened. Who knows what hell she's being put through right now?" Levy flinched at the guilt clearly displayed in his eyes as they shined with unshed tears. For the past few months Levy had resented them for their neglect of Lucy but seeing them like this she couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"I doubt it," Levy said in an even tone. Both looked at her in surprise."The request asked specifically for one stellar mage and celestial key, Lucy would of gone by herself whether you asked or not." Levy gave them a small smile "And we're glad you're here because if these Umbraphiles are as strong and immortal as what Gajeel said then it'll be good to have people I know will go all out to get Lu-Chan back." Erza and Gray's faces adopted small almost insignificant smile. Lisanna looked over from the dragon slayers and smiled, grateful to Levy's unexpected kind words. Without knowing it Levy had lit a fire in the two that made their determination flare. Without another word they moved away from Levy and Lisanna to go over the Natsu and Gajeel, sick of stand on the sidelines.

Lisanna moved closer to the small blue haired girl."Thank you for that." She whispered. Levy looked up at the white haired girl. "They needed to hear that, even if they didn't entirely deserve it." Levy stared at Lisanna in surprise, not expecting her to admit that the two didn't deserve Levy's comfort. Lisanna moved her gaze to see Gray and Natsu arguing in the clearing about how useless Natsu's and Gajeel's sense of smell must be if they can't even find two girls. "How long did it take them to figure out Lucy was gone?" Levy asked scared to know the answer, but feeling as if she desperately needed to know for Lucy's sake. "It took Gray, Erza and Happy two months. For Natsu it took about two days after we came back from the week long mission." Lisanna said not taking her eyes off the clearing. Levy felt shock run through her she expected it to take Natsu longer than a few days to notice, she felt slightly guilty at underestimating him. "Two days? I thought it would take him longer."

Lisanna let out a small giggle, "By the way he was acting towards her before she left, if I hadn't been talking to him, I'd think that to. He's always aware of her. He probably noticed she was gone straight away but he didn't say anything till the second day." Guilt flooded Levy, she had been so resentful towards Natsu only to find out he had been just as worried if not more that she was. "Why did it take him this long to come looking?" She asked still slightly pissed it had taken him so much time to come save his usual damsel in distress. "At first he thought it was just a really long mission, which had him worried enough. Then he thought maybe she wanted a vacation away from the guild so he didn't want to come running after her to ruin it. Then a month back he final asked Mira-nee where she was. Mira-nee said that she has gone on a top secret mission with you and Gajeel, he asked to go after you to check but master said no and forbade him. We had to take a mission in the next town over just to get here."

Levy sighed, so he'd wanted to come for her, but couldn't? That must have been some kind of hell for Natsu, especially when it came to Lucy; he was always super protective of the blonde. "You know, when we were talking to the clients of the mission we took, I asked them about this village he said they didn't understand why the village was here." Lisanna paused and Levy looked up at her, Gajeel and Levy hadn't even gone to the town over, they didn't see the point when Lucy wouldn't have to even stop there since the train station was on the outskirts. "He said that the town has told them it was a bad place to build because of the old sewer system that runs under it, makes the ground unstable, but they build anyway. Village was erected almost overnight." Lisanna turned to levy and flashed a small smile. Levy stared at her wide eyed. "W-what did you say?" She asked voice quivering." That the village just appe-"

"No not that!" Levy cut her off. "About the sewer?" she couldn't help but feel excited, if this is what she thought then they may have just found the Umbraphiles. "That there's an old sewer system under the entire village?" Lisanna asked unsure if what Levy was getting at but she could feel the excitement and hope practically radiating off the small girl. "Yes that! Natsu and Gajeel can't smell them outside the sight of the village right?" Lisanna slowly nodded her head not quite understanding what Levy was getting at. "That's because they never left the village." Levy said, running off to tell Gajeel what she had figure out with Lisanna's help. The takeover mage suddenly clicked. Feeling stupid she ran to the others.

* * *

><p>I hate filler chapters and yet here one is. Sorry but it needed to be done. Promise shit will go down next chapter. I don't really like this one but I wanted to show Erza's and Gray's guilt and Levy comforting them and understanding Natsu more.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy hissed as the coal hot blade ran across her breast above her heart. Naomi and Misha had been craving the skin above various organs for a day claiming they were decorating her for the eclipse. "Runes always look so pretty in skin." Naomi said running bony fingers over Lucy's left kidney. The girl pulled away and smelt the lingering blood clinging to her hand before letting out a contempt sigh. "Waiting another day will be hard sister; her blood smells so much sweeter than the rest." The other sister shrugged concentrating on the crescent moon she was slowly craving into Lucy's once delicate, porcelain skin.

"Taste now if you really want, but remember it'll kill you." His voice broke into the stale air of the room. "Are you done yet?" He asked, none of the usually affection shown in his voice only cold hard indifference. "Yes sire," Misha said placing the knife onto a small table beside her while Naomi wiped Lucy's stray blood from her fingers. "Good, leave us." He ordered roughlly. Lucy tensed but had to relax immediately because of the pain shooting through her fragile frame. "These runes are from our old society, before we discovered immortality." He said ruining his fingers over the various cravings. Slowly the cloth in her mouth was removed, far gentler than any other time.

"They are to unite your spirit blood with your human and hold the immortality in your flesh for us to consume." He slowly explained to her kneeling in front of the half dead woman. Lucy didn't care why they craved her, or why she was still here all she wanted now was the hopeful peace that death will bring her. "You know the legend don't you? Of how spirit mages came to exists? No?" Lucy didn't answer him, she didn't have the energy to nod or shake her head. Of course she knew the legend of Anicetus, it was one of the many stories her mother told her as a child. "Well my dearest Lulu," he rose roughly gripping her drooping chin, "there was once a man called Anicetus. He was the creation of love between a human and a spirit, their names have been lost in time, and even I wasn't around during his life. Anyway, one day his village was attacked by barbarians and the village people knew they had no way to fight the invaders, they had always chosen knowledge over weapons, leaving themselves defenceless."

He seemed amused at this, laughing slightly at the ancient civilizations peaceful ways. During the tale his hand had moved from Lucy's chin to stroke her hollowed cheek. "Anicetus, knowing his powerful origin, prayed to the Spirit King to grant him the power to protect his village, and the Spirit King answered, he told Anicetus he had two options, one he could protect his village with the help of the creatures whose blood he half shared, however there was no guarantee he would win and live or the Spirit King could grant him the immortality of a spirit but he'd have to watch his home burn." Lucy looked at him with dead eyes, not really listening to the already well known tale as the man wrapped her once golden blonde hair around his thin, filthy fingers. "Obviously he picked the former, and thus stellar mages were created, 'Umbraphiles' as the world calls me and my follows, simply make use of the chance of immorality stellar mages is refused at birth without knowing it. Every stellar mage is somewhat part spirit." He smiled to her as if he was doing her a favour.

"And how," Lucy finally spoke, voice croaky and rough from dehydration and constant screaming, "do you take our immortality?" She asked scared out of her mind. From Naomi and Misha, Lucy had a loose idea of how it'll end for her, but before she died she wants to know for sure. "Well my love," If Lucy did not already know he was a cruel man with no morals; she could have mistaken him as a loving man by the tone in his voice. "first we wait till the moon blocks the sun that awakens your true self, and bond your spirit blood with your human, then once the runes light up, you throat is cut, and organs removed to be boiled in your blood we have been collecting, then I eat your heart and immortality is once more granted to me and my clan. The others will eat what's left, but it doesn't mean anything because their linked to me. If I have immortality and life in me, so shall they." He explained Lucy's end as if he were explaining his plans for an average park walk.

Lucy felt tears rise. They were going to devour her, nothing would be left to bury beside her mother. As the tears fell for the first time in weeks, Lucy could help but wonder if there would be even bones left to send home, to give her father to grieve over, to give Fairy Tail to mourn over. But even more she wondered if Natsu would have something to feel sorrow over.

* * *

><p>Natsu clomped after the little blue haired book worm that was engorged in the old map of the dried up sewer. Once Happy and Lilly returned from their aerial search, Levy had sent straight back into town to find old blue prints of the sewers running under the piece of land. By the time they had returned, Erza and Levy said it was too dark to go off looking for the entrance and they should talk battle strategies. From what Gajeel told them Metalicana had told him that Umbraphiles became weak and killable some time before the solar eclipse but they are still near impossible to kill. Natsu didn't care, for Lucy he'd do the impossible.<p>

At the crack of dawn Natsu woken everyone, not wanting to waste another second. Unfortunately the weeds and plants made it difficult to pin point the exact location of the entrance and it had taken some time to find, and clear it just over half the day was gone by the time they were finally in the Lucy's concrete prison. Now Levy was taking her sweet time to get them to the main chambers and Natsu was getting edgy. "Natsu, stop stomping or they will hear us!" he doesn't know what, but Levy had said something to Erza and Gray yesterday and now they were so determined that they were almost back to normal. "Yeah lizard boy, just because you were raised by a big ass dragon doesn't mean you should walk like one." Both Gajeel and Natsu turned to the ice mage and growled, both taking offence to his comment. Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand and pulled him to the front of the group while Lisanna grabbed Natsu's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

He shrugged her off; no amount of comfort would settle his nerves till they found Lucy safe and alive. Levy stopped in front of them and turned, hand still wrapped in Gajeel's larger one. "The main chamber is split into three main parts," She held out the map for everyone to see "If we split up we'll find Lu-Chan faster. Find her is the biggest priority right now, we don't know what state she'll be in. Since the eclipse is tomorrow they still need her alive, but that doesn't mean she has to be healthy." Everyone flinched slightly at Levy's words, just because she speaks the truth doesn't make them easier to hear. "If you do have to fight be careful. The structure is weak and we don't need a cave in on top of everything. Me, Gajeel and Lilly will go down this tunnel." Levy said pointing to the last tunnel on the right hand side.

Natsu sniffed the air to attempt to catch Lucy's scent but all he could smell was smoke, disinfectant and left over human waste. So blindly Natsu picked the middle with Lisanna and Happy volunteering to go with him. That left Gray and Erza with the left hand tunnel. Once decided they readied themselves to save their beloved Lucy before they set out levy tore the map in careful pieces of each tunnel. "Once you've checked your area for Lu-Chan, return here. Don't lose the map pieces; we'll need it to get out quickly." Levy whispered to everyone who nodded in understanding.

"And remember this," Gajeel said before spliting into different sections. "The Umbraphiles will die once the clan head is dead from what Metalicana told me, so if your opponent just disappears someone killed the head." He sated hoping that his father spoke the truth that at this stage they were weak, mortal and all died at the death of their leader. "So Lucy first, fighting second." Erza said to everyone just to remind them. Natsu felt his stomach rolling. Praying that he'd find Lucy and that he'd kill whoever had dared to take her from him. He knew already he was going to break Fairy Tail's rule about killing your opponent. And honestly he didn't think anyone was going to blame him.

* * *

><p>As Natsu, Lisanna and Happy headed down their chosen tunnel, Natsu couldn't even get a whiff and Lucy's vanilla and honey scent, all he got was a nose full of stale air, mouldy concrete and the lingering disinfectant. The chamber hand no rooms, just and empty pathway. "Do you smell her Natsu?" Happy asked as he sat on Lisanna's shoulder, still tired from his exhausting effort yesterday. Natsu sighed. "Nothing, only the same smells. She must be in another tunnel." Natsu felt drained. He wanted to be the one who Lucy first saw. "Natsu look." Lisanna said. He raised his eyes to see a new wooden door way had been put in near the end of the tunnel. As they reached it Natsu pulled the cooper handle to reveal an extravagant room.<p>

Inside were hundreds of bony, decaying bodies. Lisanna emptied her stomach contents at the rotting smell that had attacked their senses the moment they hand stepped in to room while Natsu buried his nose into Igneel's scarf and Happy wrapped the end around his own nose. "What is this?" Natsu asked himself not expecting an answer. "This, my intruding friend is the Umbraphiles before feeding. They're staved you see and desperate for meat." A bony man who looked similar to the decaying bodies stepped forward. His skin had begun to dehydrate and his cheeks hollowed, making his fair hair and broken nails look longer. The only thing alive about him was his blue eyes that shinned with excitement.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, preparing to summon a flame into his hand. The man's eyes shined brighter at Natsu's question. It's like he wanted to explain who he was. "I am the clan leader." He paused for effect. Lisanna looked up from the concrete where she'd been focusing in an attempt to hold own what was left of her breakfast. "And you, I assume, are here for _MY_ Lucy." He said smiling at Natsu, knowing he was baiting the fire dragon slayer. Flames burst around Natsu as he prepared to kill the man whom had taken the very thing he loves most. _HIS _Lucy.

* * *

><p>Gajeel wandered down the empty hallway worried about Levy and Lilly. They had separated to lose the dark haired girl they had met when they first came looking for Lucy and now he's completely lost the small girl and cat. Quietly he swore under his breathe at insisting the book worm took the map. He thought his nose would help him find his way back but scent was lost in the sewers leaving only the small smells of disinfectant, mould and stale air. Gajeel smelt the air once more and realised disinfectant was stronger here than anywhere else they had been so far. So he followed the strong overwhelming smell.<p>

Eventually it lead his to a wooden door that looked rather new in the old sewer. Gajeel looked at the door to see it had a rather large lock on it. "Well, no locks kept me out before. Why start now?" Instead of doing as he normally would and forming a finger into a small key that fit the lock, Gajeel decided to take a page out of Natsu's book and kick the door wide open for himself. With a large crash the door blew off its hinges and fell to the floor of a darkened room that reeked of various disinfectants, blood and fear. They were all so strong, it was suffocating him. But still he stepped into the murky room. As his dragon like eyes adjusted he saw, chained to a filthy blood stained chair in the middle of the room, the girl they had all been so worried about. She was so beaten and bloody he could only just recognise her and he found he was glad he had been separated from Levy. "Bunny girl?"

* * *

><p>I thought I should say that I don't own Fairy Tail.<p>

And everyone who says they like the short story at the beginning, thank you so much. It was actually written a couple years ago about me and an ex and originally hand nothing to do with this story so it means quite a bit to me you all like it.

Thanks for reviewing: D you all rock my world.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu bellowed out the wall of flames, surrounding the man who was behind Lucy's capture. Lisanna and Happy pressed themselves against the door frame, out of Natsu's way but still ready to jump in if he needed them. Natsu leaped into the blaze and the two lost sight of him, as if it was fog he dived into and not deadly flames. The two shivered at the shrill cry they heard echo off the concrete walls. Lisanna was amazed; she had known Natsu was strong, but this strong and ruthless? She hadn't realised how much Lucy's disappearance had affected him.

Emerging from the flames and smoke Natsu appeared, dragging a very burnt and crispy Umbraphile. He threw the body to the ground and Lisanna winced at the sickening crack his head made when in connected with the old concrete floor. The man wheezed slightly but didn't bother to attempt to sit up. Natsu pounce of him, grabbing what was left of the once fine material of his now tattered shirt and pulling his upper half up of the cold stone. "Where is she?" Natsu growled slamming the man back into the ground. "What have you done to her?" Natsu yelled, pure hatred flaring within him. He continued to shake and slam the man into the cracking concrete.

A small wheezing laugh broke from the man, as his bloodied hand wrapped around Natsu's wrist. With surprising strength he hadn't shown before he pulled the fire dragon's grip from his shirt and flung Natsu down as if he was a useless pillow. The small laugh became a spine chilling bellow. "Boy, if only you know the things I've done to my Lulu," he said, circling Natsu. Lisanna stood by the doorway, frozen to the spot. How had Natsu lost the advantage? "She's not yours! And if I find out you've harmed a single hair on her head I'll turn you to fucking ash!" Natsu screamed, jumping to his feet, flames once again roaring around him. Once more the man laughed. "You are a mere child compared to me. I've had centuries to learn things you couldn't hope to learn in your entire life!" He said eyeing Natsu with faint amusement.

Without waiting for him to continue Natsu jumped at the man, flames exploding half a metre around him. The man met him head on throwing a punch into to Natsu's rib cage, fracturing at least one rib. Natsu fell back from the impact of the bony fist and coughed, a small amount of blood dripped out of his mouth. Lisanna gasped and moved forward to jump to Natsu's aid. Before she could Happy's small paw grabbed her shoulder. "He's fine Lisanna, he's been through worse." She looked at the blue exceed his eyes serious, moved back to watch the man advance onto Natsu. "I know how to sever a man's spine and stop their heart at the same time." He threw a well-aimed kick at Natsu's chin, knocking him flat on his back. "I know a place on the back where a single punch will snap your body in half," another kick was delivered to Natsu's stomach; he coughed again, a small pile of blood forming beneath his mouth. "I know just how to please a woman, even when she thinks she doesn't want it as _MY _Lulu has discovered over the past three months."

Lisanna felt she stomach roll, begging to empty its contents once more, screaming to vacate what was left in her stomach. The man's foot flung forward and was heading for Natsu's head, a hand engulfed in fire wrapped around the leather covered foot. Natsu's grip tightened and a crack echoed through the room. The man cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his foot break from the pressure. Slowly Natsu threw the man to the ground and hovered above him, his right hand shooting out and wrapping around his throat, "You want to say that again?" Natsu said in a calm and even tone. An incoherent gurgle rose from the man's lips. Flames began to eat away at his skin and raw screams broke through the stale air, Lisanna stared wide eyed, never in her life had Lisanna felt scared of Natsu, but now... She wasn't sure if she could look him in the eye after this. "You will never touch her or anyone else ever again." With a swift motion Natsu snapped the man's neck Lisanna and Happy flinched at the sickening crack and moved back as Natsu surrounded himself with blue flames. Burning the lifeless body to ashes.

The vast amount of bodies in the room turned to dust leaving need little piles in their place. For a long time Natsu sat over the ashes staring at them as if the mocked him. "Natsu?" Happy said moving over to his adoptive father. "Let's head back to the meeting point, someone would have found her by now. She'll need you." Happy said, small paw grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling his arm. Slowly Natsu got up and left the room, never looking back.

* * *

><p>Slowly Gajeel make is way to Lucy's side reaching out to touch her broken hand. She flinched before he could make contact. "Lucy?" He asked in a low voice, she lifted her head to slowly meet his eyes. The fear in Lucy's eyes was like a kick in the teeth. This was the girl who had stood up to him with no defences, after being beaten and kicked into walls, that had still faced him with nothing but determination in her eyes? But looking at her now, Gajeel knew the beatings and the torture she had taken over the past three months couldn't compare to the bee sting he gave her. Slowly he crouched in front of her as her head flopped back down, her chin coming to rest on her chest. "Lucy?" his voice was gentle and calm.<p>

He couldn't help but notice Lucy was naked. He looked her over to see if there was anything that needed him to perform first aid. Her ribs were protruding and he could easily count them. Across her torso various cravings broke her skin and from the looks of it they were fairly new. They differed from the phases of the moon to intricate twirls that could be part of a language, reluctantly her looked to Lucy's legs, feeling dirty that her was eyeing her body this way but he needed to know the extent of her injures before he dared to move her. By the looks of the bruising, both legs were broken to prevent a possible escape and the blood caked on the inside of her thighs indicated carve her skin and break her legs wasn't the only thing they had done.

Gajeel tried his best to seem as small and as unintimidating as possible which a new experance was for him. He looked round to see Lucy's bloody lifeless face; slowly he removed the gag from her mouth. A rough wheezing cough escaped her and Gajeel reach to gently rub soothing circles on her back "NO!" she screamed, her voice hoarse from lack of water or prolonged screaming, for all Gajeel knew it could be both. "Please, no more. Just kill me already. Please." She sobbed, as small cries escaped her chapped lips.

Gajeel was shocked, never in all his life did he think he'd hear a Fairy Tail mage… no, never did he think he'd hear _Lucy_ begging for death. "Lucy." He said gently, hoping the smoothness of his voice would calm her cries. When it didn't work he tried again, "Lucy… Lucy its Gajeel, I'm here to get you out." He whispered hoping to get through to her. The sobbing stopped and her head flopped to the side. "Ga-, Gajeel?" she whispered, head slowly rising. Relief flooded into Gajeel slowly he reached out to the chained hand. "Yes Lucy, Gajeel. Stay still." Gajeel broke from her cold gaze to stare at the chains on her wrists, each on bonded her arms to the armrests. From the swelling of her wrists breaking the chains wasn't an option.

As fast as he possible could Gajeel formed his index finger into a key and carefully unlocked her right wrist. Lucy cried in pain, even the smallest movement hurt her broken wrists. "I'm sorry Lucy, be prepared I have to move the other one." Slowly he repeated the action on the left wrist. Only a small sob escaped her as she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming, a small steam of blood flowed down her chin. "Gajeel?" she said softly, moving her pinkie finger to lightly touch his hand before it moved away from her. "Yes Lucy?" he had to fight the temptation to call her bunny girl. "Please… Don't leave me. Promise to take me home." She begged, he never thought he'd hear her beg him for anything. "Of course Lucy. I won't leave you, I'll be beside you the whole way, and so will everyone else. We'll always bring you home."

He lightly touched her fingers before reaching for the hem of his shirt. Lucy flinched back fearing what his next action would be. Gajeel removed the iron wring from the shoulder of his shirt before slowly pulling it down over Lucy's naked form. A small sob escaped her as her limbs moved and the rough material rubbed against her cut and bruised skin. "Lucy, I have to carry you to get you out, it's going to hurt but you need to be quiet okay?" He knew how hard it'll be but he could afford to have to fight an Umbraphile with a damaged Lucy in his arms. A small nod was all he received from her. Warily he scooped Lucy up bridal style and only a tiny snivel escaped her. He turned his back from the chair and carried her to the broken doorway, holding the broken girl as close as he could, praying someone had killed the clan head already.

* * *

><p>Erza and Gray's chamber, much like the others were empty except for a small room at the end, blocked by a wooden door. Quickly Gray opened the door with an ice key, hoping Lucy would be behind it unharmed. It was empty except for a small pile of dust and her once finely polished keys. Normally they would shine gold, even if they weren't in sun light. Now they were a dull black and covered in month's worth of dust. "That explains why Loki and Lucy's spirits didn't come to her aid." Erza said, fear entering her system.<p>

"What did they do to them?" Gray asked reach for the stellar keys then pulling his hand back, scared what would happen if he touched them. "It's okay to touch them Gray, there's just a magic block on them." Gray reached out for the and carefully pulled them into the palm of his hand. The star signs at the top were no longer visible; it was as if the keys were dead. "How do we remove it?" He asked hoping that they could fix them before Lucy saw them like this. "We can't," Erza said "They'll go back to normal when Lucy touches them, or if she… you know." Erza said, reluctant to finish the sentence. Gray carefully pocketed them and looked around the room. "Nothing here, it's just a store room. Lets head back someone will of found her and we can work on making things right." Gray exited the room with Erza following close behind.

* * *

><p>Levy and Panther Lilly rushed down the chamber towards a topless Gajeel. "You found her!" Levy yelled causing Lucy to flinch; she reached out to grab the blondes hand only to be met with a croaky scream. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy yelled ignoring the screaming pain of her body as she moved closer to Gajeel's warmth. Levy pulled her hand back and back away slowly. "Lu-Chan?" She whispered and hurt look crossing her face. "Bookworm, we need to head back. What happened to the girl?" He asked fighting down the urge to comfort her. Getting the shaking blonde out of here and back to the guild was the main thing right now.<p>

"She turned to dust; someone must have killed the clan head." She said with no emotion, eyes locked on to the silently crying Lucy. Gajeel watched her, waiting for her to burst into tears or to start shaking. She didn't do anything but stare. "Levy," he said using the same tone he'd used earlier with Lucy. "It's not your fault; she doesn't know it's you at the moment." He said hoping to calm her. Levy looked up eyes swelling with unshed tears, and determination clearly displayed on her face. "Let's go and get Lu-Chan out of this hell hole." Levy turned and walked back the way they'd come, leaving a speechless Lilly and Gajeel behind her. "What a mood change." Gajeel said following the blue haired girl while Lilly only nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sad thing is, it'll only get worse from here… be prepared for a very angry Loki, an upset Happy, an guilt ridden Erza and Gray and a heartbroken Natsu. Also lots of Gajeel actually caring and Levy possibly crying idk. We'll see what mood I'm in. Should be too long a wait, I'm sort excited to write the next chapter. Sorry about the spelling in the last chapter. Last time I wait till right before bed to finish writing, don't hesitate to tell me about spelling mistakes I'll go back and fix them.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

At some point during the walk back to the designated meeting place Lucy had fallen asleep or unconscious, which one Gajeel wasn't sure but he hoped it was dreamless. "Gajeel?" Levy's small voice broke the tense silence. The iron dragon slayer looked at the petite girl who had on a serious expression he had grown used to over the past three months. He only nodded at her to go on almost afraid to speak in case he woke the blonde cradled in his arms. "Should we really be letting her sleep with those injuries?" She asked voice soft. Gajeel looked down at Lucy again, eyeing the carvings peeking out the top of his t-shirt. Panther Lilly answered for him "Don't fret. Their deep enough to scar but not to pose to much danger that sleeping will be a worry. Besides it'll ease the pain." Lilly said from Gajeel's side.

Levy only nodded before turning her gaze back to the dull grey of the tunnels. After another five minutes of silent walking the others came into sight. Gajeel felt slightly panicked at what the fire dragon slayers reaction would be seeing the blonde this way and he found himself cradling her closer to his chest. Natsu's head rose at the soft moan that escaped Lucy. Before anything could be said he raced over to the other dragon slayer. Meeting them a few metres from the waiting group

"How is she?" he asked gently pushing her bangs away from her eyes, fingers lingering on her cheek. Lucy flinched in her sleep, head moving from Gajeel's shoulder to the crook of his neck, as if she was trying to bury herself inside him. Gajeel's red eyes met Natsu's, saying all he needed to in one glance. Reluctantly Natsu moved back from Lucy, guilt rolling through him. Gajeel could smell the salt as he buried his head in his hands, body trembling as gut retching sobs took over his body. Lisanna moved to comfort him but was grabbed by Erza who shook her head at the younger girl.

"Just leave him be." She said voice small, it came out more like a plea than the characteristic order they were used to. "Levy," she turned to the blue haired girl, who for the first time looked up from the dusty cement, "Which way out?" She asked trying her hardest to remain strong for Lucy's shake. Looking back down at the dust leave pointed to the foot prints they had left coming in, "Just follow the foot prints." She said whispering, refusing to leave Gajeel's side to take the lead. Erza moved first and began to head towards the exit, with Gajeel following. Natsu stood in his place, face still buried in his hand. Surprisingly it was Levy who pulled him along with the rest of the group. "She'll need you when she wakes up so pull yourself together." She said taking hold of his wrist and yanked him into step behind her.

Using his free hand Natsu wiped the tears from his cheeks and carefully pulled his wrist from Levy's shockingly strong grip and moved to walk beside her. Nothing was said during the walk through the sewers, the only noise was the occasional sob from Happy as he buried himself in Lisanna's arms. No one had expected Lucy's rescue would end this way. When they reached the exit, Gajeel carefully passed the broken mage to Natsu and pulled himself up through the hole. Outside it was dark and it was quickly decided that this time should be used to prepare Lucy for the long walk back to the train station tomorrow and the half a day train ride to the guild. Slowly Natsu sat on the soft earth, Lucy still cradled in his arms and Gajeel didn't bother trying to get her off him knowing that the fire mage would refuse to release her until he had to and that Natsu's body heat would keep her much warmer in the cool night air than either his or the thin shirt ever would.

"Natsu could you light the fire please?" Lisanna quietly asked, not really wanting to disturb his, but the wood was slightly damp and his flames would light it faster. He looked up and spat flames at the wood igniting it immediately. He moved his eyes back to the girl still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He felt himself choke on tears at the sight of the carvings and bruises. "I'm so sorry Lucy." His fingers traced her cheek as Gajeel came up to him, "Tents ready, bring her in and lay her down on the sleeping bag." He whispered, almost feeling sorry that he was interrupting his fellow dragon slayer. Gradually Natsu moved from the ground and walked to the small tent, Lanterns lit up the inside and Levy sat with a small first aid kit. He placed her down on the sleeping bag and pillow, both covered in towels. He knelt beside her, his silent protest to leaving. "Natsu, I think it'll be best if you waited outside. We're going to strip her and wash everything." Levy said as she passed him a large canteen of water for him to heat up. Natsu silently took the canteen and heated it to a temperature that Lucy would find comfortable be for turning his back to Lucy, but still not leaving the tent. Levy sighed and pulled the soiled t-shirt off Lucy as Erza and Lisanna prepared the disinfectant and bandages. They all prayed Lucy would sleep through the process.

* * *

><p>Gray, Gajeel and the two exceeds sat outside the tent, waiting for the girls or Natsu to tell them it was okay to see Lucy. Gray sat, Lucy's keys in his hands attempting to polish them with his discarded t-shirt. "Why are they black?" Happy asked leaning over to see them. Gray didn't look up from them and continued to rub the damp t-shirt over them. "Erza said the gates are blocked until Lucy touches them, I want to give them back to her before she wakes up." He answered pulling the necklace from his neck and removing the sword from it and slipping the key ring on in its place.<p>

After waiting half an hour the girls exited the tent and told them boys it was okay for them to go in, but Lucy was still asleep. Gajeel and Lilly stayed outside as Gray and Happy slipped in to see Lucy was clean and wrapped in bandages and a old baggy t-shirt Natsu used to sleep in. Mutely Gray slipped over to Lucy's side opposite Natsu. She was still pale from her months underground and she still looked like she was on deaths door but with the blood, dirt and with her body properly covered, she looked like a shadow of herself rather than the completely different person they saw before.

Gingerly Gray lifted her head slightly; ignoring the glare Natsu gave him, and clasped the necklace around her slender neck. When the black metal touched Lucy's bare skin they slowly began to glow back to the once magnificent gold, as if life was breathing back into them. Smoke filled the tent and strawberry blonde hair became visible seconds before Natsu was pulled from Lucy's side and out the tent. Gray still sat beside Lucy, staring wide eyed at Loki as he walked out the tent after Natsu. Grabbed Natsu by him scarf and lifted him from the ground. "Loki!" Erza yelled moving away from the fire to grab the spirits arm "What's the meaning of this?" Loki stared at Natsu, fire in his eyes.

"I don't want him," He said tugging on Natsu's scarf "anywhere Lucy." He threw Natsu back onto the soft ground "Stay away from her." Loki said, turning to walk back into the tent. A heated hand grabbed the back of his suit and pulled him back, "What right do you have to tell me to stay away asshole when you didn't even help you master?" Natsu yelled spinning Loki around to face him, rage burning within him. Loki pulled his arm back and his fist back and smacked Natsu as hard as he could. "I didn't come because I COULDN'T!" Loki yelled, walking towards Natsu. "Why didn't you come for her lizard boy? Do you know whose name she screamed for the first month? Who she was begging for?" Loki said, not hiding the hatred in his voice as Natsu slowly shook his head.

Before Loki could answer an ear bursting scream broke through the air. "NO! Don't touch me! Get away! GAJEEL!" Lucy screamed her voice cracking and loud sobs were heard. Silently Gajeel moved inside the tent and motioned for Loki to follow him. Before he disappeared into the tent he turned to Natsu one last time, "It was you genius, she screamed for you as they hurt her in the worst ways possible." Loki turned his back on Natsu and entered the scream filled tent. Natsu could only bury his head in his hands as tears made their way down his cheeks. No one dared approach him as he slowly died inside.

* * *

><p>I think Loki was a tad harsh but you know, makes good drama. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry if it doesn't meet you expectations. Till next time, see yha.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy woke up from the shouting and crashes outside the peaceful tent only to add to the noise. She screamed at Gray and desperately tried to pull away from the dark haired man, but only managed to tangle herself in the sleeping bag. "Lucy calm down, it's just me." Gray said reaching for her hoping to calm her. Lucy screamed flinching away from his cold touch, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed still trying to pull away from him. "GAJEEL!" Tears began to fill her eyes. The iron mage entered the tent and slowly moved to Lucy. He looked over to Gray, red eyes meeting black. Loki pushed his way through the flaps and took one look at Gray before ordering him out.

Without protest Gray left the tent taking one look back at the shivering Lucy and wide eyed happy at her feet. Her reached for the cat but was stopped by Loki "He can stay. She won't feel threatened by Happy." Loki said without turning to face Gray and he retracted his hand and silently left. Gajeel knelt beside the shaking Celestial mage and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy-", he started only to be interrupted by her. "YOU PROMISED TO TAKE ME HOME!" She screamed still trying to wrestle free from the sleeping bag.

Loki stood out of the way, waiting for Gajeel to calm her down before he dared to make himself known, in this state she might not realise it's him and scream like she had with Gray. Happy had moved next to him sharing the same thoughts as Loki. "YOU LEFT ME! YOU PROMISED YOU'D STAY!" Lucy continued to scream and thrash in the sleeping bag. "Lucy stop you'll hurt yourself." Gajeel calmly said, gently pinning her flat to the ground. "What do you care? You left me." Lucy said, voice so full of hate and spite that Happy began to cry, this wasn't the Lucy he was used to. He'd never heard her speak like that to anyone.

Slowly Gajeel untangled her legs and arms, careful with her broken limbs. Lucy winced slightly and suppressed a pain filled moan. "I'm sorry Lucy; I thought you'd be alright with everyone here." He said laying her moving her gingerly in hopes she'd feel more comfort. Finally Lucy looked up at the two in the corner and a flash of recognition flared in her eyes. "Loki?" She asked shyly, eye pleading him to answer yes. "I'm here Lucy, I'm not going anywhere." Slowly Loki moved to her side. He placed his hand on hers, feeling the coolness of her bare flesh. Lucy cringed but didn't pull away from the spirit, "You promise?" Lucy asked her dull eyes searching his.

"I promise." He said; thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. "I and everyone else in the spirit world are here for you Lulu." She pulled back at the nickname violently removing her hand from his, having to bite back a scream of pain. "Don't call me that!" She yelled, once again going into a panic as memories began to resurface. "Never call me that!" Loki stared at his owner wide eyed, guilt washing over him. He didn't mean to call her by the nickname but the once friendly name had slipped out as it usually would around her. Loki cursed himself as Gajeel looked to him as he once more had to restrain Lucy. "He called her that." Was all Loki said before he moved to help Gajeel. Not being able to take it, Happy left the tent hoping Lucy would fall asleep soon so the screaming would stop.

* * *

><p>Natsu's insides burnt. He thought the toxic hatred he had for the leader of the Umbraphiles, the one who hurt Lucy, was the most he'd ever hate anyone. But the despise he held for himself right now couldn't even be rivalled by the Umbraphile clan. He felt like the lowest piece of shit possible, he wouldn't even consider himself worthy to be scrapped of the bottom of Gray's shoe. When Lucy had continued to scream after Loki had entered the tent, Natsu could only cover his ears and sob. It was killing him that he wasn't by her side and this was the best he could do to stop from running to her. After all Loki was right, Natsu didn't deserve to be by Lucy at this time. Not when he had failed her in such a traitorous way.<p>

Long after the screaming had stopped and Natsu could no longer smell the salt from her tears Natsu's hands continued to shield his ears. He didn't deserve to hear how she was doing from Gajeel or how her soft breathing made it seem as if everything was as it was before Edolas, with Lucy sleeping peaceful and safe in her bed with him at her side, stroking her hair off of her face. He'd never do that again. He has no right to touch her anymore. He doesn't deserve to love her anymore. More tears fell from Natsu's eyes at the thought of never talking to or touching her again. Just a few months nearly killed him, how would he survive his entire life?

He felt a soft paw on his calf; reluctantly he looked down to see Happy's wide eyes brimmed with tears. "Natsu?" Happy said as he crawled into Natsu's lap and wrapped his arms around his torso. Unwillingly Natsu removed his hands from his ears and hugged his adoptive son closer to him. Happy sobbed into his stomach and he could feel the warm tears rolling down his abs. "It'll be okay Happy." He said as his own tears continued to fall. Slowly the exceed looked up at the fire mage, "I don't think it will anymore Natsu. She isn't the same. Nothings the same. How could it every go back to normal?" He said burying his face again.

Another round of guilt attacked Natsu at Happy's words. He'd do anything he could to help Lucy. And if that meant staying away from her, he'd surfer in silence and would never approach her again. Natsu and happy sat there the rest of the night as Natsu tried to comfort his son. He had caused Happy this pain; he should be the one to console his him as he felt his world falling apart. It was something to distract him from running into the silent tent and curling up next to Lucy, he'd take Happy's tears if that meant he wouldn't disturb Lucy and she could begin to heal.

* * *

><p>"You were pretty harsh on Salamander, don't you think?" Gajeel said to the spirit whose eyes refused to leave Lucy, even after she had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. "You didn't watch what happened to her. She screamed for him, even after she knew he wasn't coming." Loki said as he brushed the hair back from Lucy's pale face. She moaned in her sleep and tried to pull away from the hand, only to be met with the resistance of the sleeping bag. "Yeah, but it's not like he didn't want to. From what Lisanna told Levy he wanted to but thought Lucy was looking for space." Loki sighed as he pulled his hand away from Lucy's battered and bruised skin. "I know, I was just angry he didn't come, while I couldn't. They block our gates. Everyone's probably waiting for me to get back. I just don't want to leave her yet."<p>

Loki looked at the keys around Lucy's neck. He thought he should probably send Virgo to polish them. Lucy had been too distressed to notice their state before; he'd be surprised if she even noticed the cold metal touching her throat. "I should probably apologise to him, but I just don't feel like it yet. I may regret what I said, but he deserved those punches." Loki whispered. Slowly he moved from Lucy's side and finally looked up at Gajeel, the iron man nearly flinched at the pain, regret and guilt in the man's eyes. "Virgo will be out soon. Just let her do her thing, she'll probably re-wrap Lucy's wounds. Just let her if you can it's her way of coping." Loki said and with one last glance to his beaten master he disappeared back into the spirit world.

* * *

><p>Gajeel felt himself dropping off to sleep on during the train ride home. It had been a long night for him. After Loki had gone back, the pink haired maid appeared almost immediately and begged Gajeel to punish her for "princess". He'd nearly given in just to shut her up, but he had a feeling that even in her current state Lucy would skin him alive if he laid a threatening hand on her spirits. After Virgo had polished the stellar keys to perfection she had then proceeded to re-wash and wrap Lucy as Loki said she would, he was a tad annoyed with the Lion, he hadn't been warned him about her bathing Lucy again and he had been forced to leave the tent for the duration of the bathing.<p>

During that time he tried to talk to Natsu who cradled Happy as he cried but was only met with blank stares and deaf ears so instead he comforted Levy. When Virgo had summoned him back into the tent he was beginning to get pissed off. Just because Lucy only knew him and apparently her spirits at the moment, that didn't mean it always had to be him to watch over her. When he said as much to Virgo her gaze darkened and she explained that the reason Lucy probably took the most comfort in him at the moment was because his frame was the furthest away from the silhouette man who had violent tortured and raped her the entire duration of her imprisonment.

That had caused Gajeel to feel guilty. He had never thought that could be a possibility and he was then glad he had been the one to find her for the second time, the first being when he thought that it was him and not Levy. But he was also shocked; he never thought that Lucy's spirits would be the first to admit out loud that Lucy had been… violated. But then he supposed that was probably because they were bitterer about it because they had to watch it without being able to do anything about it.

After Virgo had gone home, Aries had appeared not Loki like he had expected. She had gently moved Lucy and place wool down for her to sleep on which had help Lucy visibly relax further. The whole night had been full of Lucy's spirits coming out to fuss over her sleeping form. Before Scorpio left he even laid out a bowl of water for Aquarius to appear in who had given Lucy's body enough moisture that her chapped lips were once more a light healthy pink. Plue had been the last to show and had curled up next to his owner and refused to move from her side the entire night.

The jangling of Lucy's keys was the only noise that was heard between the group during the entire train and Levy subconsciously gripped them tighter in her small hand. Loki had appeared when they were readying to set off that morning. Cautiously he had removed the polished keys from Lucy's neck and handed them to Levy. He explained to Gajeel that Earthland and The Spirit World were like in different time zones, a day here was only seconds in his world so he had asked the spirit king if he could take Lucy there during their trip home and it would minimize the time she had to feel pain from movement or to wake up and be thrown into another panic from unfamiliarity. He said he would bring her back when they reached the guild.

When the train ride was finally over, everyone tensed more, if that was even possible. They guild may have not noticed Lucy had gone missing or that her disappearance was out of the ordinary, but they most certainly would when Loki re-appeared with a broken and beaten Lucy and no one was looking forward to that. They all hoped Wendy hadn't left on a mission who more than likely she hadn't considering she had begged master to let her tag along with Levy and Gajeel but he had strongly refused. Gajeel had a funny feeling it was because he had suspected where Lucy was and didn't want to expose Wendy to something like that quite yet. Not while she was still so young.

The walk to the guild was the longest any of them have ever endured. Natsu and Happy had completely distanced themselves and Gajeel knew Loki would need to apologize as soon as possible to the fire dragon slayer or he wouldn't go anywhere near Lucy because of guilt. When they finally reached the open doors of the guild Loki appeared next to them with a still sleeping Lucy. The guild fell silent as they walked in and Mirajane began to sob.

The master looked up from his beer mug, eyes falling instantly on the carvings on Lucy's once fine glowing skin. "I thought so." He quietly whispered, proving Gajeel's theory right. He looked over to Jet who stared wide eyed at the group "Jet, run as fast as you can to Porlyusica's, just tells her Umbraphiles. She'll know." Jet shot off as soon as Makarov was done. The old man looked over at the group once more before jumping off the counter, "Bring her up to the infirmary Loki, you can tell me up there."


	9. Chapter 9

Loki delicately laid Lucy down on the clean bed in the infirmary. Slowly he turned to the Makarov looking as if he had been beaten within an inch of his life. Without hestitation he told the old guild master everything that had happened during Lucy's capture, not even bothering to acknowledge Wendy as she silently entered the room or the horde of guild members gathering at the doorway. Makarov felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. No once had a member of his guild had to endure anything close to what Lucy had. Part way through the explanation Jet and Porlyusica arrived in the room. The old healer made quick work of shooing everyone from the room except Loki, Makarov and Wendy.

"She begged me not to leave her side! If she wakes she'll freak out!" Gajeel protested he didn't want a repeat of last night. "She will not be waking for a long time boy, I will sedate her until I'm satisfied that she's been healed enough that moments of hysteria will not make mundane wounds life threatening." She looked Gajeel directly in the eyes, never flinching from his hard glare. "The only other person I will allow in this room besides these three," She said gesturing towards Loki, Makarov and Wendy who never looked up from healing Lucy's right wrist, "is the pink haired one." She said before turning to Wendy and asking for a detailed explanation of Lucy's injures. Loki looked at the iron mage "Tell Natsu he's welcome to come up." Loki said before turning back to the Master to continue his de-briefing on Lucy's capture.

Reluctantly Gajeel descended the stairs to meet every eye of the guild. Ignoring everyone's questioning stares Gajeel made his way to Natsu. The pink haired man sat at the bar nursing a strong glass of whiskey, Gajeel could smell the salt radiating off of Natsu from across the room indicating Natsu was once more silently crying. The younger dragon slayer didn't even look up as Gajeel seated himself beside him. "Loki said you could go up to her." Gajeel whispered, not wanting the prying eyes of the guild to hear or question why the usually untameable Natsu need permission from Loki to be beside Lucy. Natsu only shrugged his shoulders and downed the last gulp of spirits in the glass as Happy stared at him with an apprehensive look. He motioned to Mira for another and patiently waited for his glass to be refilled. Gajeel felt himself begin boil but tried again, "Natsu, I think it'd be good for your face to be the first she sees when she wakes up." Gajeel was struggling to remain calm, as he watched Mirajane refill Natsu's glass.

"It's not my job to be by her side anymore." Was all Natsu said before he drunk the whiskey in his glass before grabbing the bottle Mira had left behind and left the guild. "Natsu?" Happy's small voice called after his friend only to be met with silence. Tears spring to his eyes as he looked up to Gajeel. "Do you think Loki would let me stay with her?" Happy asked, a small amount of hope slipping into his voice. Gajeel looked away from the doors down to the little blue cat. "It's the hag you've got to get permission from." Gajeel got up from his seat to comfort his bookworm who was sobbing in the corner as people questioned her about Lucy's condition. He pulled her out of the crowd and glared at them all. Unwillingly everyone looked away and Gajeel scooped the small woman up and moved her to a secluded table.

* * *

><p>Happy floated from his place on the bar counter and made his way up the stairs. Loki sat on a chair beside Lucy's bed and watched Wendy work on healing Lucy's legs, the master sat beside him, not wanting to go downstairs to explain Lucy's ordeal to the family. Porlyusica looked up from placing herbs on the carvings to see Happy standing in the doorway. "I thought I said the pink haired one, not the cat." She said, sounding tired. Everyone looked up from the damaged girl to look over to the Exceed. "Natsu couldn't come. I was wondering, could stay in his place?" Even though it wasn't entirely true Happy did want to be beside Lucy for Natsu as well as himself. Until Natsu could forgive himself enough to be beside her, he would do his best to be with her all the time as he protector. Loki allowed himself a small smile, even though Happy was asking it came out more like a command.<p>

The old healer snorted at Happy and found herself smiling. This girl had been through hell but if any guild- no _family_ could repair her, Fairy Tail was the one the small cat just proved it. "Don't get in my way and you can do whatever you want kitty." She said turning back to the job at hand. Wendy smiled gently at Happy before returning her magic to heal Lucy's bones. Happy walked over to the bed, unsure where to place himself. He desperately wanted to curl up next to Lucy as he was suppose to do last night before he lost his nerve, but he didn't want to be in the way of Porlyusica and Wendy. Loki looked at Happy and sensed the cat's concern. He bent over and gently picked the cat up, placing him on his lap. "When their done, sleep next to her. It'll help with nightmares. At least it did when Plue did it last night." Loki said tenderly patting Happy's head.

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Porlyusica suddenly asked Loki be for she began to heal the carvings, "Before I begin to work on these, where was the girl during the eclipse today?" Wendy looked confused at the sudden statement, Happy forgot she wasn't there when Gajeel explained the Umbraphiles but he also felt slightly confused, weren't they just carvings? "In the Spirit World. I made sure she wasn't there during the eclipse." Loki said his face stern. Porlyusica visibly relaxed and Makarov raised a brow. Why was that important? "The carvings," The old healer began, "as to amplify the spirit blood Celestial mages have during a solar eclipse. It brings out the immortally in their system. Also it makes it transferable, if an Umbraphile went through the ritual," it seemed that the healer also didn't want to be the one to tell Wendy about the sacrifice and… feast, "Without the carvings, or without a solar eclipse, they would be poisoned and die."

"So you're saying," Makarov said, worried his assumption would be correct. "If Lucy had been on Earthland during the eclipse she would be immortally right now." Makarov said, thankful for Loki. Porlyusica looked at the old man, her gaze harder than he had seen for years. "No, not completely. She would no longer be human her heart would be poisoned, that's what the clan leader must eat to grant immortally to the tribe, and she would be stuck between life and death, stuck between the worlds, Earthland and the Spirit World. Lucy would be drained from this body and something else would awaken." Porlyusica turned back to her work, while everyone but Loki turned a little green at the thought of sweet Lucy becoming a lifeless monster. But after her treatment, Maybe that was how she wuld awaken anyway? Especially without Natsu, Loki and Makarov found themselves thinking.

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't want to go home, he didn't want to be at the guild, he certainly didn't want to be near Gajeel, Erza or Gray, Lisanna or Levy heck he even didn't want to be around Happy right now. He just wanted to curl up next to Lucy. To wrap his arms around her and sleep with her coiled in his embrace. Tears began to build at the corner of Natsu's eyes once more. He'd never felt so empty, not since Igneel left. Natsu wandered the streets of Magnolia, whiskey bottle in hand taking occasionally swigs of the foul tasting spirit. He never really drank and he certainly never drank straight whiskey. He felt his sight getting blurry and his feet felt heavy.<p>

Around him the town's people whispered and stared at the young mage with worried eyes. "Missing.", "Partner died.", "Left him", "Killed herself." The whispers were malicious and just hearing them burned Natsu's ears. So no one but the guild knew Lucy was back yet, he guessed that was a good thing for Lucy. Natsu looked up from the pavement to find himself outside Lucy's. He sighed as he jumped into the window. He hadn't been here in months, neither had Lucy but her scent was still lingering in the small apartment. Natsu plonked himself down on her soft bed and found it difficult not to burry himself in the sweet smelling sheets. "Lucy," He sighed longing filled his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He placed the whiskey bottle down on her bed side table and wandered around the apartment. A thin layer of dust covered everything and he felt the strange need to clean the house before Lucy came home. She would hate to see the usually pristine rooms in this state. Natsu in his drunken state still knew the house like the back of his hand, it was practically his home. He usual spent more time here than at his own home. He couldn't sleep without Lucy, or at least her scent near him. So quite often he found himself sneaking into her bed when she slept and leaving before she woke. Happy teased the hell out of him when he found out.

Natsu began to clean the house. Cleaning was a new experience for him. Natsu had very little idea how to clean, but he felt as if he was doing an alright job of it. He reached Lucy's desk, intending to wipe the dust off her writing but his eyes felt drawn to a certain piece that a blue haired bookworm had discovered two months before. Natsu's eyes scanned the page and his heart sunk. He may not be the smartest person alive, but he knew enough to know that this was not Lucy's usual fiction. It was written for addressed to him.

Natsu drank the last of the bottle, hoping to numb the pain the paper brought. He felt everything slipping away and the world spin. His heart was shattered and now the shards were mere dust. The one person who could fix it was the person who needs fixing the most and he wouldn't be the one to do. He would never allow himself to be able to even have the chance to cause her pain again, He would never allow him to look at the love of his life again.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy lay completely still in the infirmary, watching the light spread across the ceiling as the sun slowly emerged over the horizon. She knew she was back at the guild, that it was Loki holding her now healed hand, that Wendy had mostly fixed her up apart from the sacrificially carvings decorating her torso which would never fade away and she knew that it was Happy stationed beside her head by the pillow. What she didn't know was why she still didn't feel safe? Why, even though she was sure her body had been cleaned numerous times, she still felt dirty? Or how long she had been unconscious.

Careful of the sleep felines around her Lucy pulled herself free of the tight bed sheets and swung her now healed legs onto the carpet. The cold air hit her like a tsunami; it had been so long since she felt cool air, or fresh air. Cautiously she pushed herself off the bed, her legs were still painfully sore and she had to hold onto the wall to stop the world from spinning. It took her sometime but eventually Lucy made it to the small bathroom of the infirmary. Quietly she shut and locked the door. Lucy stripped herself of the sweaty clothing Virgo had placed her in, and then she removed the clean bandages from her torso. Lucy avoided the mirror in the white room; she wasn't quite ready to see herself yet. After turning the tap of the shower to as hot as it would go Lucy climbed into the pounding water, not caring about the scorching of her skin, only about getting clean.

* * *

><p>Loki woke to find his hand full of nothing but cold air. "Lucy?" He asked, bleary eyed he looked around the infirmary not finding the girl, Loki himself panic. He had promised Gajeel to watch her carefully when he had taken the emotional wreck formally known as Levy home yesterday. "Lucy?" He called again, his voice shaking. He listened carefully for the soft voice to reply but he was only met with the sound of running water. Loki rose from his seat and walked to the bathroom door, pressing his ear to the wood he could clearly hear the sound of a shower the originally worry subsiding a bit. "Lucy?" He cautiously called, gently knocking on the door. No reply. He tried again, feeling the dread rise again. "Lucy?" He called louder, waking Happy up.<p>

The cat looked over to the lion to see him banging on the bathroom door, jiggling the door handle and crying out to Lucy. "Loki what's wrong?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The ginger man looked over to Happy briefly before turning back to the damn door banging on it again. "Lucy locked herself in the bathroom." Loki said practically screaming the blonde's name. Happy looked at Loki like he was mad. "Just leave her be, she probably just wanted to shower." Happy said, now sitting up on the pillow. Loki looked over his shoulder to reply until he heard a sharp cry from behind the door. "Lucy!" He yelled, he hoped master wouldn't be to upset about him breaking the door.

Lucy sat on the shower scrubbing, no matter how hard she scrubbed herself she was still dirty, no matter how red her skin turned, still absolutely filthy. In several areas Lucy had broken skin and in dozens more she was scrubbed the scabs from the carvings off. The water was a faint tint of pink but she didn't care. She wanted to be clean again, like before. She couldn't hear Loki banging on the door, or him calling her name or the small cries of pain she was making, all she could hear was dirty, all she could see was her filth. Her body stung as soap entered to open cuts and grazes but she did give a damn, neither did she care when the bathroom door was smashed in and Loki came running in. "LUCY!" He yelled wrenching open the shower door, eyes widening at the pink water, at the scrubbing Lucy. "Lucy," He called lightly, "Lucy, stop." He reached for her arm, gingerly laying his hand across the scrubbing. The second he made contact Lucy dropped the wash cloth and began to scream.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"She screamed, bloodied and wrinkled hands moving to cover her face as the hot water still rained down on her. Loki immediately pulled his hand back. "Lucy, it's me." He said calmly, trying his best not to frighten her. "NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" She continued to scream as nightmares invaded her. Happy came into the room and walked to the shower. "Lucy? It's me Happy." He whispered, hoping to reach her. Tears streamed down Lucy's face to mix with the hot water and her blood. Happy moved forward into the spray and sat next to Lucy. "You're home now. Nothing's going to happen to you."Happy said, watching as the girl wrapped her arms around her knees. 'Home' seemed to get through to her because at the word she looked down to the small blue cat, her dull brown eyes boring into him.

"Happy?" she asked, the Exceed nodded his head and allowed himself a small smile.

"Yes Lucy, come on let's get out of this hot water." He said reaching out his hand, waiting for her to grab it. Loki stood amazed as Lucy placed her wet palm in Happy's paw allowing him to tenderly pull from the steaming water. Master, Gray, Erza, and Mira had come up the stairs to see what the screaming was about. Mirajane gasped at the sight of Lucy. Blood still dripped from the carvings making the white haired mage's first view of them all the more dramatic. She turned to ask Makarov why Wendy and Porlyusica had not healed them but he beat her to it. "The cuts were made with a special kind of cursed knife, they have to heal naturally and the scars will never fade." The old man said eyes down cast. Lucy will never be able to forget he ordeal because of the never fading memory forever carved into her skin. Mira felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes as she watched Happy wrap to the bleeding mage in a towel.

"Happy?" Lucy's small voice asked he had never heard it so small and quiet. It would have been a nice change from her normal shrill and loudness under different circumstances. Happy nodded his head for her to go on. "Where's Natsu?" Everyone flinched at the expected question. Lucy noticed and began to panic. "He couldn't be here right now." Was all Happy said as he pulled the yellow towel tighter around Lucy's body. "Why not?" She asked, fear freezing in her veins.

"He just couldn't." Happy said, moving to the forgotten bandages, meaning to re-wrap Lucy. She stared at the Exceed before she moved her eyes to the cold floor titles. "He's disgusted by me isn't he?" he voice so small that only Happy and Loki were close enough to hear her.

"What? No Lucy of course not!" Loki cried, speaking for the first time since Lucy had screamed at him. "Lucy, Natsu would never find you disgusting." Happy said voice very firm. Everyone flinched; they had not expected Lucy to think that was the reason for Natsu's absence. "I would like to get changed alone please." She said avoiding eye contact from everyone. Loki was about to protest when Happy grab his trouser leg, pulling it slightly. Loki took the hint and followed the cat out of the now door less bathroom.

Lucy turned from the open doorway and bent over for her top. As she rose with the loose fabric in hand her eyes made contact with another set of brown eyes. Before her was the mirror above the sink. For the first time in months Lucy saw her reflection staring back at her. Her skin was so pale she could see blue veins running beneath the surface, the dark circles beneath her eyes sucked out whatever small amount of colour her face had left. He eyes were dull, the once intense chocolate brown, that had since with suck life was now dull and the colour of mud. She was thin and frail, her collar bone stick out so much that the skin seemed stretched to the limit trying to cover it.

She doesn't know how long she stood there, but when she finally managed to break eye contact with the creature in the mirror, Lucy rammed the hand of her guild mark through to reflective glass, smashing it into a million pieces and slicing opening her hand. Lucy moved away from the rain glass as Mira and Erza came charging into the room grabbing hold of the spirit mage. "NO!" Lucy roared backing herself into the sink and cutting open her feet on the broken glass. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Lucy screamed hand reaching for something to protect herself, Loki and happy came into the room along with Makarov and Gray, everyone stood watching as Lucy started to cry, "You have no right to touch me!" Lucy cried falling to her knees amongst the broken glass.

Loki began to move for his owner when her soft voice stopped him. "Natsu." She cried, it pained him but he knew this wasn't a battle he could help Lucy fight. He turned to a frightened Mira and a shocked Erza, "Go find Natsu. And bring Gajeel just in case." Reluctantly the two left the room without saying a word as Lucy curled up on the floor, broken glass rubbing open her check and cutting open her legs. Glass stuck out of her hand refusing to exit her body and all Lucy did was mutter to her, occasionally muttering the words, dirty, filthy and disgusting.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Erza and Gray long to find Natsu passed out from the night before in Lucy's apartment. Whiskey bottle still in his right hand, the story in the other. Without warning Erza kicked his side, pulling a grunt from him. "Natsu you worthless piece of shit, get up." Gray was slightly taken back. Erza was never so aggressive with words with them, no matter what they do. Natsu just moaned something along the lines off "Fuck off you red haired bitch." Natsu was nothing if not creative, Gray found himself sarcastically thinking. Erza reached down and pulled the pink haired man up by his scarf.<p>

"Natsu, stop being a pussy," Gray nearly gasped, Erza was never so crude, "and get your pink ass to Lucy lizard boy." Natsu cracked an eye open and stared at Erza as if she was mad; for once he showed no fear to the re haired titian. "No, I don't deserve to be near her." Natsu said, voice surprisingly not shaking as he pried himself from her grip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more drinking to do." Natsu turned away from the two and head towards the door, ignoring how every step made his head flare with pain. "Oh good." Gray finally spoke. "I'll go line up more mirrors for Lucy to smash her hand threw until you finish you binge drinking phase shall I?"

Natsu stopped in his tracks; slowly he turned to the ice mage. "What?" He asked, he didn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Oh nothing, it's just Lucy thinks you won't come near her because you think she disgusting so she rammed her hand through a mirror, let's go Erza." Gray walked past the frozen Natsu towards the door with Erza following. As she walked past him, his hand shot out and griped her arm. "Wait!" He called. "Take me too." Natsu begged. It had never crossed his mind Lucy would think he would come near her because she was _disgusting, _nor did it cross his mind that she would cause herself harm because of his absence. That he could stay away from. He fell into step beside Erza and Gray, panicking about how he would find his beloved Lucy.

* * *

><p>Gajeel had come straight to the guild with Levy as soon as Mira had explained to him what happen. But no matter how hard he tried Lucy would only scream horrible words about herself or for the pink haired dragon slayer. He hoped the idiot would get over himself and come for her. "Lucy, you need to at least move out of the glass." He said, flinching at how another piece pierced her skin and the floor was once more stained with her blood. The once yellow towel was now a light red from Lucy's blood and although the amount lost would cause her any critical issues it was still a problem.<p>

"I'm so dirt." She whispered. Over and over again, sometimes it would change to 'I'm a whore' sometimes to 'I'm disgusting' but it didn't matter, Gajeel hated hear such horrible things leave Lucy's mouth about herself. He was about to attempt once more to calm her down when some else entered the room. Lucy looked up not r=feeling the warm blood dribble down her cold skin, and saw Natsu standing over her. "N-Natsu?" She managed to stutter out as he crouched next to her, gently placing a warm hand on her cut up check.

Everyone waited for the screams of 'don't touch me' to start, but it never did. Instead all they hear was a quiet whisper from Natsu. "I'm sorry I'm late Luce." Natsu removed his hand from the hysteric girls check and scooped her up in his arms. He took her over to the shower and carefully placed her it before turning the water onto a bearable temperature. He then crawled in behind her, ignoring everyone's stares and he hugged Lucy from behind. "It'll be okay Luce." Lucy looked over her shoulder at the man she had been wait three months for. "You left me." She cried. "I screamed for you, but you never came."

Natsu watched the hurt flash through Lucy's eyes; he watched the pain on her face. "I know." He said hugging her as close to him as he could without hurting her. "I know Luce. I'm sorry. I'm here now and I'm not leaving." Natsu held Lucy and she turned and cried into his chest, hold onto him just to make sure he won't let her go.

* * *

><p>Oops. Been a while. My bad. But look how nice it turned out. And Natsu manned up. See. Yeah promise it won't be that long again. Well I kinda promise. I'll try not to make it that long for an update again. I love you? Hugs? No. Okay. I understand. You'll get over it.<p>

For sarah, because I know it'll take you foever to get to this point. And then you'll feel bad because I donated a chapter to you. then I can call you a bitch for not readying you dedication on time. not that I don't already but now I'll have an excuse, you know besides the fact that in New Zealand we call strangers mates and mates cunts. How else do you show friend you love them except for insulting them?


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't know how long they sat in the bottom of the shower holding on to one another, it could been hours or it could have been minutes, but eventually long after their hands had wrinkled, Lucy slumped against his chest and fell into a deep sleep. Finally Natsu took a good look at her, there was still glass protruding from her hand and still small trickles of blood made their way down her body in to the drain, but apart from that there was no serious damage done to Lucy from her meltdown. A small knock on the shower door pulled Natsu's eyes from Lucy to the small dragon slayer look at the blonde concern clearly etched into her face. Looking around the room Natsu realised at some point everyone had cleared out of the bathroom to give him and Lucy space. "Natsu-san, can you take her to the bed so I can look at her wounds?" Wendy timidly asked the older man.

Without answering her Natsu scooped up the spirit mage and tenderly carried her to one of the beds in the infirmary. Happy flew over to him and perched himself on Natsu's head, everyone else simply watched him silently asking him if she was okay. "She'll be fine." Was all he said eyes never leaving Lucy. Wendy gingerly checked Lucy's wounds before retrieving tweezers to remove various pieces of glass; he hand shook as she reached for the first piece. Natsu's warm hand enveloped Wendy's as he took the tweezers out of her hand "I'll do it." He said to the sky goddess knowing she didn't want to. Wendy quietly thanked Natsu as he carefully pulled out the first piece.

Lucy's eyes shot open with pain as it exited her body, but she managed to stifle the scream threating to rip through tightly closed lips. She looked up and met Natsu's onyx eyes. "Sorry, but it needs to come out." Was all he said as he reached for another piece, Lucy simply nodded her head and sat still anticipating the pain of the next shard. It took some time but eventually all the glass was removed from Lucy and Wendy healed and bandaged her up again. By this point it was only the three dragon slayers, Happy and Lucy left. Everyone else had gone down stairs to greet and inform the rest of the guild of Lucy's condition.

Happy had moved from Natsu's head to sit himself in Lucy's lap and she ran her fingers through his blue fur feeling comforted by the once common habit. "Right bunny girl," Gajeel said, pushing himself off the wall to walk over to Lucy, "feeling better? Or do I need to wrap your hands in cotton to prevent you from punching anything else?" Natsu growled at Gajeel and Wendy only looked at the Iron slayer with narrowed eyes.

"Gajeel shu-"Natsu stared only to be interrupted by the girl originally addressed.

"I'm fine now, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." Lucy said as she looked at Happy who was purring happily in her arms, ignoring everything going on around him. Lucy could help but smile at the little guy, wishing she could be as oblivious as the small blue cat was half the time. "Trouble is something that follows you like a bad smell Miss Heartifilia. The thing you should be saying sorry to be that mirror. It didn't really deserve to get punched did it?" Lucy could help but giggle at Gajeel's comment. In a small way she's glad it was him who pulled her out of the pit, he was a close enough friend that she felt safe when she realised it was him and not _him_ but not so close that she felt like he would never see her as just Lucy again. It was different now of course, Lucy would always think of Gajeel as a close friend and he would always be one of the people she would seek comfort from. "It's good to have you back bunny girl." Gajeel said as he pat Lucy on the head and left the room.

Lucy smiled at the familiar nickname. "Lucy-san?" Wendy's small voice broke the quiet air and Lucy looked over to the young girl.

"You patched me up didn't you Wendy, sorry for ruining your hard work and making you start over and thank you." Lucy smiled softly at the dark haired girl, honestly feeling guilty for making her start over.

"It's okay Lucy-san, I'm glad I could help you and I'm happy you're feeling better. If there's anything you need make sure you ask okay." Wendy reached for Happy and carried the Exceed outside claiming Mirajane had a fish just for him. Lucy smiled at the two leaving the room, it almost felt as if she never… left? Is that the right word for it? Or should she say was never kidnapped? She didn't really want to every say that. Kidnap didn't feel like the right word for what happened to her, but neither did left. As Lucy sat thinking this over, Natsu watched her curious to what she could be thinking so hard about the she made the cute thinking face he'd sometimes see on her when she was writing her book.

Lucy felt a pair of eyes watching her, looking up Lucy met Natsu's onyx gaze. Fear shot through her as she thought over everything that could go wrong in the next minute. What if he only came because they made him? What if he left her again? What would Lisanna say when she found out that he maybe boyfriend was in the shower with her? Then Lucy noticed the look Natsu was giving her. He looked… scared? No, Natsu doesn't get scared. What does Natsu the almighty have to fear? "I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu said his eyes watering and over flowing, Lucy looked at him shocked. What does he have to be sorry for? "I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were feeling lonely at the guild. I thought you were just giving me time to catch up with Lisanna, so I thought I'd repay you by not breaking in anymore. Give you some time to write your book." Lucy was stunned; he had not been breaking in to please her? "I'm sorry I didn't come after you straight away, I thought you had gone on vacation or something so I didn't want to invade your piracy." Lucy was speechless. Natsu had ignored her, because he thought that's what she wanted, not because he no longer knew she existed.

"Natsu I-"She began only to have him stop her mid-sentence.

"Let me finish. I'm sorry I did come for you and I let everything that happened, happen. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me and that I choose not to be around you because I didn't think you'd want me here after everything I've done. And I'm sorry that I made you think I thought you were disgusting, I could never think that of you Luce. I love you, no matter what." Natsu finished. Tears cautiously fell from the fire mages eyes. Lucy was stunned she never expected this from Natsu of all people. Delicately Lucy reached for Natsu's hand and laced her fingers between his.

"Natsu," She said trying to get him to look at her, "Natsu, look at me." Lucy said, squeezing him hand gently. Slowly Natsu looked up at her. Enchanted by her brown eyes that had slightly regained their glow. "I love you too." Was all Lucy said before she slowly leaned forward to lightly connect their lips. Although Lucy's body screamed for a more intimate contact with Natsu, her mind found even holding his hand difficult. Lucy moved away from his lips but still held his hand a small smile erupted on her face, as a small blush erupted on Natsu's. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much Lucy. I'll never let anything like this happen to you every again. I'll always be here for you."

Lucy moved back from him and scooped over on the bed patting the spot next to her. Slowly Natsu climbed in and wrapped him arms around Lucy. Just as they were drifting off to sleep Lucy whispered "You better you silly lizard."

* * *

><p>So… Two weeks… oops… again. But look they kissed aw. There's only like two chapters to go. I promise that the next one will be up in a week. I swear. And if it makes you guys feel better karma bite me the other day for not uploading because my fucking car broke down. It was super embarrassing at the petrol station. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. I love you all.<p>

Anyway anyone who hasn't read the new chapter of the manga stop reading here.

OMG! I'm fucking psychic! Was anyone else like OMG ECLIPSE! They're going to sacrifice Lucy for immortality! How cool would that be if they do? Like not for Lucy of course, but for me that would be epic. I would feel like I've been published. So neat.


	12. Chapter 12

After weeks of screaming and hiding herself in wardrobes, bathrooms and various other places, preferably with a lock to keep out a certain two dragon slayers, Lucy finally felt ready to spend time in the guilds beer hall with her nakama. Despite the fact that she's been home for a month Lucy hadn't step foot in the beer hall while it was occupied in spite of the pleas from her family and the assurance that if one of her 'episodes' as she liked the screaming and crying fits Lucy often found herself having in the first few weeks, her guild mates would not think less of her. But Lucy refused; it wasn't only the fear of breaking down in front of her friends that scared her, crowds now made Lucy uncomfortable and frightened and the guild is the most crowded place Lucy could think of, so slowly she's built herself up to it.

"You ready to go?" Natsu asked her as she sat in front of her dresser mirror attempting to tie her hair in its usual side pony tail, but failing as her hand continued to tremble. The blue ribbon slipped out of Lucy's hand as Natsu carefully pulled it from her grasp. "Let me." Was all her saviour said as he lightly pulled her hair into the style and wrapped the ribbon around her silky golden locks. Natsu had gotten used to doing things for Lucy that usually she would have done for him like cooking dinner or getting her a drink. It had taken some getting used to but in the end he would do anything for her.

"You don't have to do this yet Luce, not if don't feel up to it. We can stay home." Natsu said as he ran his fingers through her soft locks.

"No. I want to do this, I miss everyone." Lucy said. She watched her hands tremble despite her confidant words. Natsu sighed but felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips at Lucy's stubbornness, bit by bit she was changing back into his Lucy. Leaning down Natsu kissed the crown of Lucy's head and reached for her hand. "Alright then. Let's go see everyone."

* * *

><p>When they entered the guild, everyone gave Lucy a smile as she slowly made her way to her usual seat at the bar with Natsu at her side. "Lu-Chan!" Levi yelled as she collided with the blonde girl, wrapping her arms around Lucy's torso Levi felt the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I missed you Lu-Chan, Natsu told me you didn't want to see me though." Lucy flinched slightly at the contact and Levi's words. What she said was true, she had asked Natsu to keep most people away. Only her team, Gajeel and Makarov had seen her during the past month despite her wishes to be left alone. But then they wouldn't be her team if they hadn't been breaking in.<p>

"Sorry Levi-Chan. I just wanted to re-adjust by myself." She cast Levi a small smile before returning the one-sided hug. Natsu felt himself relax as Lucy returned Levi's hug without any fuss. Usually she would panic before she would remember what a friendly hug is. "But Lu-Chan you weren't by yourself! Natsu was with you." Natsu felt himself flinch as Levi turned her head towards him and her eyes narrowed. Lucy chuckled as Levi glared at Natsu and he began to stutter trying to defuse the angry blunette (A/N I really love that word.).

"Oi shorty, take a chill pill. I doubt the flame idiot would leave if she begged him to." Gajeel said making his way over to the three.

"But Gajeel-kun you were allowed to visit too! And Happy! And Erza and Gray!" Levi pouted cutely at the large metal man. Happy flew over from Carla's side and landed on Natsu's head.

"Aye!" Was all the Exceed said. Gray and Erza made their way over once they were sure Lucy wasn't going to panic from the crowd surrounding her. They doubt that she was even aware that the guild was silently watching her. "It's not like I wanted to visit! The red haired demon made me!" Gajeel exclaimed pointing toward Erza who ignored him.

"Don't lie Gajeel-kun! You were all 'I wonder how bunny girl is, if I get there and salamander isn't looking after her right I'll move in instead!', 'I wonder if she's sleeping okay.' Or 'I hope she's eating right!' God if I didn't know any better I'd think you're in love with her." Levi said imitating Gajeel at the appropriate moments. Before crossing her arms and turning away from him. The entire guild was watching the two bicker like an old married couple. "But you do know better." Was all Gajeel said before pulling her closer to him and giving the small girl a passionate kiss.

"How longs that been going on?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"About the time you got back. Gajeel was comforting her when we didn't know how bad you were." Gray said moving in closer to Lucy before Natsu grabbed him by the remarkable still on shirt, and pulled him back to the seat next to him. "Watch it stripper before I have to pound you for making a move on my girl." It was at that moment Lucy realised how silent the guild was. The silence was broken by Mirajane hitting the floor with hearts in her eyes.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed move to the bar and kneeling beside her sister. "Mira-nee are you okay?" Lisanna asked shaking her sister gently. Small mumbles could be heard floating out of Mira's mouth that Lucy couldn't make out.

"Is she okay Lisanna?" Lucy asked, worried about the state of her dear friend.

"She's fine I think, just in shock. She keeps mumbling about pink haired babies with big brown eyes and winning a bet with Cana." Lisanna said slowly dragging her sister away from the bar, presumably towards the infirmary before Elfman came to help. Everyone heard Cana curse loudly from her position on top of the bar. "I was hoping she had forgotten about that." She said before walking over to the mission board to grab a high paying one. Mumbling about stupid bets and stupid ridiculously high betting standards.

Lucy laughed and lean against Natsu before linking her hand with his. "See I told you today was a good day to come." Natsu smiled at his girlfriend before her felt cool metal touch the back of his neck.

"You told Lucy not to come to the guild today? You are trying to keep her to yourself Natsu! For that I must kill you!" Erza said before pulling back her arm, reading it to swing at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened in fear, why were all the woman trying to kill him today? First Levi now Erza and he would bet his left foot Mira will when she wakes up for not telling her about him and Lucy sooner. He looked down to his smirking girlfriend before kissing her nose. "Sorry Luce, gotta run." He said before shooting off the bar stool to hide from the almighty Erza.

"Natsu come back her and die like a man!" Erza yelled preparing to chase after him.

"I'm not a man!" Natsu yelled from the back of the guild, "I'm a dragon!" was Natsu's last words before running out into the town.

Erza growled and turned to Lucy. "Worry not Lucy my dear. I always replace the things I break. Once I have finished decapitating Natsu I shall prepare the wedding between you and Gray!" Erza said before disappearing. Hearing Erza Gray choked on his drink and Lucy began to feel a dark aura build beside her. "And here was Juvia coming over to congratulate her love rival on her and Natsu-san's relationship. Only to find she plans to marry Gray-sama! Juvia must stop Erza-san from killing Natsu-san before Gray-sama and love rival begin to plan wedding!" Juvia yelled before chasing after Erza and Natsu.

Lucy sighed as she watched the man she loves, the woman who is practically her sister and her practically brother's stalker run into the town to not doubt cause havoc. "Gray?" Lucy said turning to the dark haired mage.

"Yes Lucy." Gray said eyes still wide and mouth still open. Never had he ever found himself wishing the idiot comes back in one piece as much he did today. No doubt if Erza did kill Natsu she would force him to marry the lovely Lucy and ghost Natsu would haunt his ass for the rest of his days, but not before Juvia drowned Lucy. "Should we have yellow and white flowers for our wedding?" Lucy asked him smirking as his eyes widened even more than she'd ever thought possible. Another thud heard from behind them broke Gray out of his panic. They turned to find Mirajane once more on the floor, this time with tears in her eyes. "But the pink haired brown eyed babies!" Everyone heard her cry causing the guild hall to burst into laughter.

Makarov smiled as he watched his children once more return to being a family. It had been a hard month for Fairy Tail, but Lucy's return had healed the crack in the guild and once more brought them together. Lucy smiled up at the old guild master and he came to sit beside her. "Everything alright my dear?" The master asked but before Lucy could answer the door flung open. No one paid it much attention thinking it was just Erza returning from beating Natsu to a pulp but Lucy found her eyes fixed on the doors. "Lulu, there you are." A whisper broke the laughter of the hall.

"No." Lucy cried. "No it can't be. You're dead. Natsu promised me you were dead!" Lucy screamed trying to move back but finding a wall of black blocking her.

"Oh Lulu, you know better than that, you know I'd never die without taking you with me." The shadow screamed before reaching out for Lucy and grabbing her.

"No! Help me!" she cried. "Gray help!" She screamed reaching for his but finding nothing but air. "Natsu! Natsu help me!" Lucy screamed before everything went black.

* * *

><p>So I was totally going to update this in a week… you know like I promised. But then the Doctor just like turned up in my room as I was proof reading and he was all "Blaireasaur lets go save the Titanic!"<p>

And was all like "Doctor I hate the movie to, but we can't just save the Titanic it's a fixed point it time!"

Then he was all "Well then let's go back and see the dinosaurs! It'll be brilliant!"

But I was like "NO DOCTOR! I have to finish this chapter then we'll go!"

But he wasn't having that he shoved me in the TARDIS and was all "We'll be back in five minutes I promise." But then we came back and my parents had filled a missing person report… okay I'm lying they just sold all my stuff. So after a very awkward conversation with the people down at goodwill and after getting my replacement arm like he promised the Doctor got everything back and apologized again for betting my left arm that the Tyrannosaurus Rex wouldn't be able to make fish sticks and custard it had been a month and I was late updating. But I think my reason was a very good one. Come on people I lost my arm. Do know how it is to masterba… Never mind.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

"No! Stop it!" Lucy cried thrashing around desperately attempting to hit the creature she saw before her. Tears began to roll down her face as she watched him advance towards her.

"Lulu, you always knew I'd come back for you." He said as his hand stretched towards her.

"No! NATSU!" Lucy screamed pulling against the rope binding her to a cold metal chair. "NATSU!" Lucy screamed trying desperately to pull away from the Umbraphile.

"Lucy." She heard him! She knew she did. "Luce." His voice drifted over to her. No louder than a whisper.

"Natsu! Natsu I'm here! Hurry!" Lucy cried out to the man she knew would save her.

"Lucy. I'm right here. Just wake up." He called out to her. Confusion swamped Lucy's brain. She was awake. She heard chuckling from her side. When she turned she looked into the monsters eyes.

"No matter where you are Lulu, no matter what you do. I'll always be alive in you. You'll always remember me. That's just as good as me being alive." Lucy screamed again as he covered her and her world went black.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up drenched in sweat and tangled in sheets. Natsu felt himself relax as she finally woke up. He slowly began to untangle her from the sheets of their bed. "It was that dream again wasn't it." Natsu more stated than asked. Lucy only answered with a nod, still trying to calm her raging heartbeat. Natsu leaned forward and brushed the bangs from her eyes. "Your safe now Luce. I'm always going to be right her next to you." Natsu said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head.<p>

Every year was the same around the date she was taken she would dream of her first day back at the guild but when the guild doors open, instead of a crying Juvia it would be him coming to take her again. Every year for two months Natsu would have to wake her up to save her from the nightmares. Lucy looked down at the markings decorating her skin. The scars never went away but Porlyusica had found an herb that helped to fade slightly. But still they were there. Reminding her about the ordeal. What he said was right… he would always be alive in her mind. But Natsu would always be there to help her fight him off.

"Papa, is mamma okay?" a small voice called from the door way. Lucy looked over to see her son rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His pink hair was a mess showing that he had been woken from deep slumber but her mother's night terror. "Your mamma's fine Caelian. Go back to sleep." Natsu said to his son not letting go of Lucy.

"But I heard mamma screaming. Did you have a nightmare mamma?" Caelian asked his mother moving over to the bed, trying to pull himself and the small blanket he carried onto the bed only to fall back. Lucy smiled softly at her son. She pulled away from her husband to reach over the side of the bed to help her four year old onto their bed. "Actually, yes sweetheart. I did have a bad dream." She said placing her son between herself and Natsu.

"Do you want me to do what you do for me when I have a bad dream mamma?" Caelian said looking at her with worried brown eyes.

Lucy smiled softly at her son. "And what's that?" she asked him.

"You sing me a song and stroke my hair." He said with his father's trademark smile gracing his face.

"I'd love that." Lucy said lying down so Caelian could reach her head. He wove his fingers through his mother's soft locks and stared humming a tune she quite often sung to him to help him sleep. It didn't take long until his fingers started to slow down and his humming lost its rhythm. It took even less time until he fell asleep between the warmth of his parents who were both smiling softly at their son. "I'll move him back to his bed." Natsu said as he reached to grab his son, Lucy stopped him.

"Can't he sleep here for tonight? Look how cute he is." Lucy said pouting at her husband who only shook his head at his wife's antics.

"Wasn't you who said he needs to stop sleeping in our bed." Natsu said raising an eyebrow.

"That was before he was looking this cute." Lucy said smiling gently at her husband. Natsu sighed as he leaned over is sleeping son to kiss his wife.

"And I was hoping to try for a girl tonight." Natsu said winking as his Lucy. Red flooded Lucy's cheeks at Natsu's statement. Even after all these years he still knew how to push her buttons.

"Natsu! Not while Caelian's in the bed!" Lucy cried slapping him on the arm. Natsu chuckled quietly.

"You'll wake him up if you're not careful. You are quite loud my dear." Natsu said as Lucy pouted at him. He leaned over once more to give her a lingering kiss. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too idiot." Lucy said as she snuggled down next to her son and her husband. She's been through hell and come out the other side. She knows she never forget the pain of the past but she always knows that no matter what, that pain will never win against her happiness for the present and her hope for the future and if at any point she feels she will lose to her torment. Her family will always be there to show her otherwise. Happiness is what Lucy always has and always will deserve.

* * *

><p>Neh, I'm kinda said it's over. But that my friend is the last we will see of this fanfiction. I think I rounded it off quite nicely, don't you?<p> 


End file.
